The Bully
by A Ninja Named Sora
Summary: After moving to Traverse Town Sora encounters his bully, Tifa Lockhart. Four years has passed and their relationship hasn't changed. Sora might have found the solution he has been looking for. What will be the outcome? AU
1. Problems, Solutions, & Purple Panties

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Kingdom Hearts**

**A/N: Yo! I'm back again! Yes, yes, I'm doing the same thing I did with Sora's Training and redo the first two chapters. I don't plan on making this a habit. So sit down and enjoy! Oh yeah, expect some one-shots coming in.**

* * *

I hate her. I hate her with every fiber of my being. No, wait. 'Hate', seems like too much of a kind word to use. Detest? No. Despise? Close. Loathe? Yeah, that's it. I loathe her. She's the one who makes my life a living hell. She's a demon. She's a bitch. She's my bully. She's Tifa Lockhart.

I have no idea why she hates me. I met her when me and my family moved to the sunny beach-side Traverse Town. I encountered her a week later when I was exploring the neighborhood. I don't exactly recalled what happened, (due to the concussion I received) but since that day I was, as she says, "her bitch."

She takes my money and in exchange, she doesn't beat my ass, even though she still does sometimes. I mean sure, I tried to fight back, but there are two reasons why that didn't work. One, she is a first degree black belt and two, once my mom heard, ugh, no Sora, do not think about that. Why do women always torture me so? I guess Karma is a bitch, but what did I do to piss her off so much?

Today seems like any other morning, it was windy, slightly cloudy, and has a chance of lost money. I'm just glad it's Friday so I won't have to put up with Tifa over the weekend. Might as well get it over with. Wait, I have an idea. I took some of my money from my wallet and placed it in my shoe. Why haven't I thought of this before?

"Yo! Sora!" I felt myself shiver when I hear those words. I look up and there she was, Tifa, wearing a usual tank top and short skirt. Although she's a bitch, I can't deny on how hot she is. Jet black hair, hourglass figure, I'm guessing D cups, and to top it all off, a damn fine ass. If she wasn't a total bitch, I would have had a crush on her. But, she's a bitch so...yeah.

I sigh deeply. "Yeah, yeah, I know." I reluctantly took out my money and place it in her as normal. This happens everyday, like clockwork. I give her money, she doesn't beat the shit out of me. Well, sometimes. On those days where she still beats me up I think it's her monthlies.

Her face turned into a grin and gave me a rather hard slap on the back. "Pleasure doin' business with ya!" And with those words said, she ran off ahead. I can't help but grin. She only took about a third of my money. But, that still doesn't help that a girl took my money. Well, it's not like I need pride anyway...bitch.

* * *

"Sora, buddy, pal, Tifa's bitch. Oh yeah speaking of which, how much longer are you gonna let her ride your ass?" I groan as I hear my best friend, Riku asked me as I take a seat at our lunch table.

"As soon as you tell me your hair is dyed." I replied back. I let out a mental smirk at his anger.

"For the last time, it's not dyed!"

Me, Aqua, and Ven all laughed at his anger. These three had been my friends since I moved here and I couldn't ask for better ones. Riku here is my best friend and taught me everything there is to know about Traverse Town and the school here. Ven is part of the track team and is that one person who knows everyone while still being unpopular. And there is Aqua, president of the book club and the smart one out of us four. We can't count the number of times we asked for her help on tests.

"Sure it's not, and I'm king of Mexico." Ven said smugly.

"Uh, Mexico has a president." Aqua said quietly. And there goes Ven's head, straight down onto the table. Just a normal lunch tradition.

"Anyways..." I see him get up with a red mark on his face. "Riku's right, when are you going to stop being her plaything?"

"I want to be free. Really, I do. But I don't know how. I can't fight her, she'll kick my ass ten-fold. Not to mention what happened after with my mom." My friends shook while I was saying that. I don't blame them. "The only other option it to go to principal Xehanort and tell him about what's happening. But, I doubt she'd stop and it would be embarrassing."

I see Ven nodding in agreement. "True. It would ruin your man-pride by doing that. But, that has been long gone since you got your ass own by a girl and everyone knows about it."

I start to growl but stop. I feel a smirk forming on my face. Shouldn't have said that. "Well, at least I'm not the only one with girl troubles." I turn my head to the right slightly to signal Riku.

"Yeah you're right. So very right my friend."

I can see the blush on Ven's face and the confusion on Aqua's face. "What are you talking about Sora?" She asks skeptically.

"I'm saying that-" I feel Ven's hand slam into my mouth to shut me up. I give him a shit-eating, even though he can't see it.

Aqua studies us a bit before shrugging. "Whatever. I'll catch you guys later, I gotta study for my history test." She went off and so did Ven's hand.

"Do you always have to do that?"

"What? Make fun of the fact that you like your best friend who is older than you and have not asked out once at all? Yes." Riku answered. Ven's reply was a middle finger. "Love ya too buddy."

Ven's face meets the table again. Yep, normal typical lunch.

* * *

I kick a can down the sidewalk. I now as a normal citizen, you are supposed to put trash away. But what the hell am I going to do when I'm walking down the sidewalk?

I sigh thinking about my situation. If I fight back, two women kick my ass, once scarier than the other. Talk about stuck between a rock and a hard place.

BAM!

"Ow! Fucking hell!" I yelled while holding my head. I wasn't paying attention and walked into a building. I slowly open my eyes to see what I walked into.

**Want to learn how to fight?**

**Come learn karate from Master Eraqus!**

**First three lessons are free!**

**Lessons: Mon., Wed., Fri., &amp; Sat.**

**6-8pm**

I couldn't believe it. It seems Fate got in front of me and bitch slapped my face with an answer. Karate! Sure, as I kid I thought about taking it but my mom said, _"Sora, nothing good can come from learning how to fight." _And because of that I'm a girl's bitch. Then again, she could do what she did last time when I fought Tifa... totally worth it. Besides, it would be great to beat her with her own teachings. Fighting fire with fire as they say. Okay, stop thinking and go in.

When I walked in I saw a bunch of people, ranging from kids and adults sitting around and talking. I only saw one teen by herself and thought, 'why not' and sat next to her.

Instead of saying to leave, she smiled. "You new here too?" She asks sweetly.

"Yeah, Sora Highwind." I say and took out my hand.

"Yuffie Kisaragi." She shook my hand with a lot of energy. From what I can tell, she's Asian. I also couldn't help but stare at her. She was cute. Short, black hair, petite figure, and those legs. Okay, time to stop looking or get slapped.

"So why are you here?" I tried to make small talk with her.

"Well, my family has a long line of learning karate and it was my turn to learn and so I'm here! And you?"

I felt my cheeks redden at the question. I scratched my head. "Well, I'm here to defend myself. I'm being bullied and I need for it to stop." I answered honestly.

"And those are very good reasons to learn karate." I hear a voice speak to us. I spin around to see one of the scariest looking men I have ever laid eyes on. He had the blackest hair tied in a ponytail, awesome facial hair, and several scars on his face. He looks like some sort of samurai.

"Um, thank you."

He actually smiled at us. "You are welcome, I am Master Earqus. I already heard your names. Sora, Yuffie, welcome." He bowed at us. "Anyways, it's time to learn so come along now."

The lesson was interesting. We did basic exercises and went over a good diet for this type of learning. I even learned the order of the belts. White, yellow, gold, orange, green, blue, purple, brown, red, red-black, and then black belt to higher degrees. I have a long way to go to get to Tifa's level. And over-hearing my situation, Master Earqus taught me Uchi Uke. It's a self-defense technique where the defender brings down their arm down hard on the attacker's arm, throwing their punch off course. Could come in handy I guess.

I felt tired after the two hours, but then again, I don't exercise. "Class is over. See you tomorrow." Master said and we all bowed. I was about to leave until he stopped me. "So Sora, do you plan on coming back?"

I nod. "Yes."

He smiles and pats me on the back. "Excellent, now I need you to come with me to get measurements for your gi."

* * *

It was darker than normal when I made my way home. But hey, I'm used to the night anyway so it ain't all bad. I just let the cool night breeze brush against me. I need it after a hard day's work.

"Sora!" I stop dead in my tracks and turn around. Why did Tifa have to be standing there at the lamp-post? "How's it going?" She asks me in a rather nice tone. I don't know if I should be relaxed or scared.

"Fine...I was just on my way home." I answered her and started to walk home.

She would not have that and walked to me. "Hang on. I've done some math..." Shit. "And I found out I had less money today. Have you been holding out on me?"

"No." I lied.

She frowned. "Don't lie Sora. You know what happens when you lie."

I don't want to remember the one and only time I lied to her. "I'm not lying you bitch!" Oh dammit why did I say that?!

Her face grew into a sadistic grin. I'm so fucked. "Bitch am I? I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S THE BITCH HER!" She quickly drew her arm back to ready a punch. I don't know how but I let my body move out-of-the-way and bring down arm with a lot of force. "Ahhhh!" She fell down from being off-balanced from my attack. I caught sight of purple panties as my bully fell down onto the earth. Not wanting to stay around, I start running like hell. So today I learned how to fight back, humiliated my bully, and saw said bully's panties. Today was a good day.

* * *

**A/N: I got nothing to say so see ya next time!**


	2. Changes, Moogles, & Nuts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Kingdom Hearts**

**A/N: Hello! I'm sorry this took long, but I had to search for my muse and finally got it back so let's just move on!**

* * *

I swear to God I heard her yelling about me getting castrated. I dared not look back and slammed the door into my house. I'm safe, I think...at least for now. I'll just lock the door just in case. Better safe than sorry.

Wait, I smell something. I must be to scared of losing my balls to realize the smell sooner. I waltz into the kitchen and see the sight of the most beautiful thing I ever laid my eyes on. Food of the gods, dumplings.

"About time you're home Big Bro!" I hear my sister Naminé greet me. That blonde eight year old always seems to make me smile. I still don't understand how we get along better than your average big brother and little sister relationships.

"Yeah, nice to see you too." I reply and mess up her hair. She pouts whenever I do this, that only makes me do it more.

"Welcome home Sora." My mom finally greets me with a plate full of dumplings. I love this woman, even though she can literally scare the shit out of me at times. Oddly enough, I've read somewhere that the nicest people can be the scariest beasts on Earth. And I can never understand that a nice, thirty-four year old lady with brown hair and wears pink blouses can haunt my dreams. Okay, stop being scared and eat. After saying grace, my mouth was full of goodness. ...Damn my perverted mind...

"So Dear, why are you later than usual?" I almost choked on my mother's question. If I told her I was doing karate, she would...actually, I'm not sure but I know I sure as hell won't want to know. I don't know how Dad could put up with this woman, may he rest in peace.

"Oh, um, I got a new hobby that happens afterschool. I should be back at this time again every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday." I hope she believes the crap I pulled out of my ass.

She studies me for a moment before shrugging. "Okay, just be safe." She returns to her food. How did she believe that? "Oh, are you still being bullied by that awful bully Tifa?"

I was hoping that she would not be brought up during dinner, though fate has it out for me for some reason. "Yes..." I feel some of pride leaving my body.

I see Naminé frown. "Jeez! Big Bro, why are you still letting a girl beat you? You should let your sister Naminé kick her ass!" I just watch my mom bop her on the head. "OW! MOM!"

"Language Dear." Not only does she have a thing for violence, she's also got it out for cursing. Then again, aren't all mothers like that? "Sora, this, 'hobby' better not have any sort of violence in it, does it?" Her voice is calm, too calm.

"N-No! Not at all!" Damn my stuttering, she would hang me by my shoelaces if she finds out.

"Well...good! I hope you know I'm just looking after you right?"

"Of course mom."

"There are many different solutions to this Tifa problem besides violence. Have you tried to go a different route or avoid her?" Yeah, and I still get my ass kicked so what's the point? I shake my head. "Well, you can try that." She stops this conversation to continue eating. Now so can I.

* * *

I hate you sun. Why is it every time I try to sleep during the weekend, you must come in and wake my sleepy ass up. Why I ask you?! WHY?! Okay, now I had today's drama over with, I should get up since it's no use to go back to sleep. Okay, let's see the time...nine forty-seven. Okay, so the mall is open up, which means I can annoy the shit out of Ven at Moogle's. Yeah, always a fun time.

I just figured to go with black shorts, black shoes, and a red dog street tank top cause it works. I walk out and enter the old European style town. Some people why the founders decided to do this style next to a beach, personally I like it. It's unique. But a few years ago people have been building more modern buildings and converting some of the older buildings to be more modern. They either do it very discreetly or they do it publicly. Like the mall they built last year and caused a huge commotion among the people. I don't remember how it ended, but the mall was still there so I guess the mall won.

I walk inside and see that it was busy, like every other weekend. I see Moogle's on the upper floor and get on the escalator. The restaurant wasn't busy, I only see one guy eating one of their breakfast burritos. I go up to the counter and see Ven with his eyes close. I ring the bell to wake him up.

"Wha?! Oh! Welcome to Moogle's! What can I...oh, hey Sora." He greets lazily when he finally wakes up.

I look around the deserted place. "I see the place is busy. Think you can hook me up with an egg and bacon breakfast burrito?" I ask.

"Yeah sure." He tells me and gives my order to Zack in the back. After two minutes he hands me the food. "Two fifty." I reach in my pocket and drop the money in his hand.

I take a bite and savior the taste of it. Nothing like a burrito to start the day. I look up and to the sign and study the mascot and I still can't figure out what the hell it is. Big head, white body, huge red nose, purple wings, and an antenna. "Hey Ven?"

"Hm?"

"What the hell is your mascot?"

He tilts his head to the side. "What?"

I sigh and repeat myself. "Your mascot, what is it? A demon or a rabbit or a bat? What is it?"

Ven pokes his head over the counter and looks up. "You know...I'm not so sure myself. I'm guessing it's a moogle or something." I shrug, okay I'll take it. Ven props his head up with his hand. "So besides food and conversation, why else are you here?"

He gets scared when I smile, probably because I always smile when I'm about to tell Aqua his feelings. "I figured it out?"

"Figured what out?"

"I know how to stop the bitch routine!" I exclaim happily.

His eyes widen. "Holy shit...how?!"

"Karate." I answer smugly. He studies me for a minute and smiles.

"Fighting fire with fire huh?"

"You know it. It's already paying off." I really wanted to tell him what I did to her last night.

He raises a brow. "How so?"

"I managed to make Tifa fall with one move and saw her purple panties."

"Oh, okay." Three, two, one. I see his eyes widen and look at me as if I said something stupid. Then again... "WAIT WHAT?!"

"I saw Tifa's purple panties." I repeated myself.

I see him smile and hold up his hand. I high five it. "Dude, you are earning back some man points! I have got to tell Riku this."

"Tell me what?" I hear said guy answer from behind me.

"Sora saw Tifa's panties!" Ven exclaims.

"Holy shit, are you for real?" I nod my head and was rewarded with a pat on the back from my best friend. "My, my Sora, you have done what seems to be the impossible, you saw Tifa's panties. Brings a tear to my eye." I just roll mine as he pretends to wipe away tears. "Anyways, you have finally stood up for yourself. Congrats and keep it up." I nod and leave them alone. I don't know what else to do until karate practice. Wait, I hear there was a Victoria's Secret opening up.

* * *

This feels, weird. I just gotten into my karate gi and it just feels weird. I only have my boxers underneath this and underneath that was my cup. I suppose this is better than my street clothes, I feel more free this way. But the cup will still take some getting used to.

We all lined up for our, "dress expectation." I wonder what for until I saw some poor soul get kicked in the nuts by Master Earqus. Okay, that makes sense. I saw him kick his way to me and braced for impact. Okay, not to bad with the cup, but it still hurts somewhat. Then again, he didn't go full out, so I'm grateful for that.

"Okay class," he began, "to start off we'll be doing basic exercises and then we move to sparring and practicing different techniques with a partner." I noticed how he was looking around for someone while talking. Did someone not make it?

The exercises were okay. All we did was push-ups, leg-ups, squats, and other stuff I did in gym class. But, I'm still sweating, then again I don't exercise. We all sat down to listen to Master. "Alright, now we begin sparring! Me and my assistant, if that girl ever shows up, will help you with proper techniques." Girl?

"Sorry I'm late Master! I had some stuff to take care of back home!" No. Life why? Why did you have to do me like this? What did I do? Murder your children? No, it could be a mistake. Yeah, a mistake! I turn to the voice and I could feel breakfast coming back up. Tifa was there in her karate gi.

"Everyone, this is Tifa, my assistant." Master Earqus tells us.

She looks at us and frowns as soon as she sees me, no surprise since I did see her panties. "You!"

"You!"

* * *

I was dreading the end of class. I could feel her cold stare of hate on me the entire time. I hadn't pissed her off this badly since that one time I accidently touched her boob, I still have the scars on my hand. "Okay class, thank you for coming and see you Monday." Master Earqus walks out, leaving me alone with her.

I tried to get out but her hand caught me by the back of gi. "Let's have a chat..." I hear her say in a threateningly sweet voice. I feel the coldness of the brick wall she slams me into outside. "Why the fuck are you here?"

Why? "Because I'm sick shit! You've been fucking with me for too long and I'm tired of it!"

Her face is one of confusion and a mix of anger. She's probably thinking on what to do to me, I don't blame her, I would too. But, she laughed. "Okay, I see how it is. About time you grew some balls." I will take that as a compliment. FUCK! I feel a sudden jolt of pain from my balls. She fucking kicked me! "Now you don't. Also, that was for last night." I hear that sadistic laugh as I see her walk away. Good thing I'm wearing a cup...it hurts.


	3. Dreams, Perverts, and Crappy Luck

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Kingdom Hearts**

**A/n: Greetings! Yes, I'm updating. Blah, blah, excuse, blah, blah, school, blah, blah Tales of Xillia 2. Okay, now time to address to the negative review I've seen. Thanks for doing so. It really made me open my eyes and see some flaws with this story. Yes, I deliberately made Sora a pussy and Tifa a bitch. But to be fair, the person who requested it asked for Tifa to be the bully and Sora to be the victim, I figured the bitch and pussy route was the best way to go. I could go into more details on why but that would spoil the story. Also, regarding the mother on daughter violence, that's kind of how I was raised. Not the violence part, but if I ever cussed my parents would be all up on me, despite the situation. I'd say give it a second chance to see the characters develop, but if you don't want to that's fine. Can't please everyone. Okay, let's see if I covered all the things in that review. La da ta...wait, what?! This brought shame to Zero no Tsukaima?! I brought shame to one of my all-time favorite anime?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...**

* * *

_A young boy was walking by himself in a neighborhood that seems eerily familiar. His spikey hair flowed as the wind gently blew. It looked like it was a nice day for everyone, not quite. The boy stopped and looked at a girl with short black hair crying into her knees under a shady tree. The kid did not know what came over him and he walked to her._

_"Are you alright?" He asked her._

_The girl jumped in surprise of his presence. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at him. "N-no..." She sobbed quietly._

_"Why is that?" He questioned as he sat next to her._

_"Because...I have no friends..."_

_The boy tilted his head in confusion. "Why? I thought a pretty girl would have a lot of friends."_

_The girl slightly looked up. "I don't know, people just don't like me..." She almost whispered._

_It took only about seven minutes for the boy to think before deciding. "Alright! I'll be your friend!"_

_She sniffled at that. "R-really?"_

_"Of course!" He smiled brightly but saw she was still not buying it. "If you want, we can do a pinkie promise." He suggested as he held out his right pinkie to the girl. He waited for what seemed like forever until the girl smiled, giggled, and shook it with her own pinkie._

_"It's a promise." She said with her eyes closed and smiling in the boy's opinion to be one of the most prettiest ones he saw._

_"Say, what's your name?"_

_"My name is T-"_

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

SHIT! I look around as I heard a loud noise attack my ears. Oh, freaking alarm clock. I slam my hand down on it, shutting it off. God, that scared me. But, what was with that dream? It seems all to familiar...oh well, I'll think about it later. There's a much more important matter to attend to, bacon.

* * *

"That's one weird ass dream." Riku commented. "Still, it doesn't beat my dream on me flying using air freshener." He proudly states while puffing out his chest.

I rolled my eyes. This is the type of stuff we talk about while seating on the bleachers during P.E. "Right, anyways," I said, trying to get back on subject, "what do you think it means?"

He sighed deeply. "Dude, it's a memory." Memory? "Sometimes people dream of past events that they experienced, although sometimes they're altered. Maybe you became friends with a girl."

"But, who? I don't remember being any friends with a girl with black hair besides Yuffie."

"Yuffie?" His eyes narrowed at me.

"I'll explain later. But it wasn't her."

"You said her name began with a, 'T'. What if it was Tifa?" I did not need to here that.

"Oh hell no!" I shouted rather loud, lucky me no one noticed. "No way she would ever have me as a friend! She beats the shit out of me for starters. And second, I only met her when I moved here."

He looks at the ceiling. "Well...you got me there." He admits. Holy shit did I just disprove him? "But what if it's a memory you got back? You could have forgotten or got so badly beaten that you forgot." Dammit, so close.

"I don't know..." I let out a deep sigh as I watched the others play basket ball. The gym is divided into two sections, one for the guys and the other for the girls. Me and Riku basically go to the bleachers to watch the girls whenever we get the chance. Why is it we're perverted?

"Heya Sora!" I hear a rather familiar voice call out to me. We both look down to see Yuffie, outfitted in gym shorts and shirt. She grinned at us before sitting next Riku. "Who's your friend here?"

I hate making introductions. "Riku, Yuffie. Yuffie, Riku. This is the girl who's in my class."

"Oh, you're in karate with Sora?"

"Yup!" She said like always, happily. "So what's been up Sora? Haven't seen ya since Saturday."

"He just got kicked in the nuts by Tifa." Riku said without hesitation. Dick.

"What?! Why would she do that?!" Yuffie's attitude changed into rage. Girls are freaking scary when mad.

"She, is the one bullying me..." I said rather meekly.

The girl just looks at me for a good ten seconds before...wait, she's not laughing. Instead she frowns. "Why on earth would she do that?"

"I honestly do not know." I said sadly. "I just met her one day and that's how I became her bitch."

"The reason he got kicked in the nuts is because he saw her panties." Goddammit Riku!

"And why is it you saw her panties?" Yuffie eyed me while asking.

I had to explain this fast or have two girls kicking on my ass. "Okay, on the night I came to lessons Tifa came to me and demanded money. I accidently called her a bitch and she tried to punch me. But I managed to use the move we were taught and threw her off balance, thus giving me the view of her panties."

I expect to be slapped or punched. What I did not expect was her laughing her ass off. "Holy crap...that...was hilarious!" She managed to get her words out. "Okay, back to the main topic, isn't odd how you two are taking the same class?"

...so frickin' true. "Yeah, but it's the only class. And she works there."

"I guess, but won't she know how to kick your ass?"

Also true. "Yes, and that means I know how to kick hers."

"That is, if you can. I mean, how many years have you been dealing with her?" I can always count on Riku being supportive.

"Thanks for the confidence, dick."

"Anytime pussy." Gotta bring out that card don't ya?

Yuffie was just giggling like no one's business while we talked. "So, why is it you're up here?" I asked her, trying to change the subject.

"Same thing you two are doing, starring at asses." She smiled perversely. I notice her eyes are looking at the guy's side of the gym. Did I just meet a female pervert?

"Dude, I'm in love." Riku whispered to me.

"Don't blame you."

* * *

I feel nervous. So far, I haven't seen Tifa at all. They say the things you fear most is what you cannot see, and in my case it's a nightmarish hell on earth. It was time for class so I just have to suck it up and put on my gi. The way things are going, I shouldn't be seeing her for the rest of the day right? Nope. She was the first person to greet me to class. "Yo! Been looking for you all day! Where were you?" She asked, "friendly like." I could ask the same thing, but kept my mouth shut from asking that.

I just give her a stupid grin. "Around." I simply answered and sat next to Yuffie. "So, what do you think we're learning today?"

"We aren't learning anything Sora, today we're sparring." Tifa answered my question.

"I don't belie-"

"Good day everyone." Master Earqus comes in smiling. We all bow at him as a sign of respect. "Today will be a tad bit different, today we are doing nothing but sparring practice."

I slowly look over to Tifa who mouthed the words, "You're mine bitch." Why is it I have the crappiest of luck?

"Okay, I believe you..." Those words taste like poison in my mouth. "So, how do we know who we're fighting?"

"Excellent question Sora. The ladies will pick first, starting with Tifa." Seriously, WHY DOES MASTER EARQUS HAVE TO LET HER PICK FIRST?! What have I done to deserve this?!

"Thanks Master! I pick the pu-, I mean Sora."

"Figures." I said defeated and slowly get up. We walk to the middle of the mat at the center of the room. Some of the students were whispering and smirking at me. Okay, it's not too bad. You're just about to get your ass kick by a girl in front of a lot of people. Luckily, since Master is here, she won't severely hurt me. I just heard someone betting money on her...

"Go Sora! Kick her ass!" I hear Yuffie cheering for me. That, feels really good.

"Thanks." I turn around to smile at her before getting into stance. Yuffie was already smirking.

"Are both of you ready?" Another assistant asks us. I simply nod as she does the same. "Then begin!" He yelled before putting some distance from us. The battle is now on, and my ass will soon be kicked...

* * *

**...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Huff, huff. Huh? The chapter is over already? And on a cliffhanger? Yes, I know the chapter is short, but I need to get back into this story and writing in general. Plus, there are a lot of unfinished requests...time to start those. Till next time.**


End file.
